Yo Tú
by Gizz Malfoy Granger
Summary: ¿Como le dices a quien ha sido tu enemigo por años que ahora te gusta? ¿De que manera le confiesas a la chica que has ofendido tantas veces que ahora es la mujer de tus sueños? Draco y Hermione al parecer sienten algo difícil de expresar con palabras. —Este fic participa del Mini reto "Amor vs Temor" en "Sala común Slytherin" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas".


**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. —Este fic participa del Mini reto "Amor vs Temor" en "Sala común Slytherin" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas".

* * *

 **YO. TU.**

 **I** **.** **F** **rambuesa y Manzana verde**

La guerra había acabado por fin y con ella la estúpida rivalidad entre las casas.

El último año en Hogwarts estaba dando inicio para aquellos chicos que habían decidido regresar y completar su formación mágica, a pesar de que el solo hecho de volver al castillo, donde había tenido lugar la más sangrienta de las batallas, tuviera el poder de rememorar las peores pesadillas para todos los que se habían visto directa o indirectamente afectados.

Pese a todo pronóstico casi toda la generación de Harry Potter había regresado a la escuela a excepción por supuesto del mismo Potter y su amigo Weasley quienes habían iniciado su entrenamiento como Aurores debido a sus hazañas, o aquellos que habían tenido la desgracia —o la fortuna, dependiendo del bando— de fallecer aquel fatídico día.

Sin embargo había alguien a quien nadie esperaba ver por allí.

Y por eso nadie pudo disimular su sorpresa al encontrarla en la plataforma 9¾ esperando el expreso de Hogwarts.

Ella hubiera podido tener el mundo a sus pies si lo hubiera pedido. Habría tenido abiertas las puertas, ventanas y hendijas de cualquier lugar que hubiera deseado en el momento en que lo dijera, ¡Hubiera podido postularse para Ministro de Magia si hubiera querido! y sin embargo allí estaba, con su habitual uniforme de Gryffindor y su cabello castaño revuelto.

Pero ahora no pasaba desapercibida para nadie.

Traía consigo la etiqueta de heroína de guerra que le hacía perfecta justicia a su condición Gryffindoriana, además de una seguridad y altivez al caminar que en el pasado no la habían acompañado.

Toda ella despedía grandeza aun cuando tratara de ocultarla.

Con su nueva condición era admirada, envidiada, amada, deseada y sin embargo, seguía siendo ella misma. No obstante, hubo quien la notara mucho antes de ganar la guerra, pues muy a su pesar había tenido la oportunidad de vislumbrarla a flor de piel y totalmente expuesta.

* * *

Todo había cambiado para ambos desde aquella tarde en Malfoy Manor que fuera para ella sinónimo de humillación pero para él algo más que el inicio de su redención.

Los carroñeros habían capturado al trío dorado y lo habían llevado ante Bellatrix Lestrange antes que al ministerio puesto que sus rostros les habían parecido familiares aun con el hechizo punzante realizado por Hermione Granger al rostro de Harry Potter.

Creyeron que habiendo apresado al elegido, lograrían congraciarse con el señor oscuro y conseguir avanzar dentro de sus filas. Sin embargo, con lo que no contaban era con que un joven mortífago se revelaría contra todos —incluyendo su padre — cambiando sus planes por completo.

Y allí estaba.

En uno de los salones de la mansión Malfoy presenciando lo que sería el inicio de una tortura por parte de su tía, quien con un doloroso hechizo marcaba uno de los brazos de la chica con la palabra _Sangresucia._

Se sentía cada vez más impaciente y miserable al verla gritar de dolor pero solo debía esperar un poco más para que su plan diera resultado. Solo bastaban unos segundos para que Dobby acabara de liberar a los rehenes encerrados en la mazmorra de la mansión, llevándolos al lugar que ya habían acordado, para luego venir a auxiliarlo y conseguir sacarla a ella de allí.

 _Resiste un poco más. No te rindas. Eres más que esto._ Le decía en su mente intentando que ella tuviera fuerzas para soportar.

Draco Malfoy no sabía en qué momento había tomado la decisión de cambiar de bando pero si estaba seguro de dos cosas: La primera, no podía permitir que la batalla fuera ganada por la oscuridad, pues el mundo que conocía se transformaría en caos permanente y la segunda, Hermione Granger había sido todo lo irritante que pudiera durante su estadía en Hogwarts, pero sin duda no merecía pasar por algo como eso.

Por ello, cuando Dobby hizo su aparición en el lugar, colgándose del enorme y antiguo candelabro central, lo supo, esa era la distracción que necesitaba para tomar a la chica y aparecerse en la cabaña donde de seguro ya el resto aguardaba.

Cuando el elfo terminó por tirar el enorme artefacto que casi cae encima de Bellatrix, Draco tuvo la señal para correr y tomar a Hermione, y para cuando el alboroto cesó ya no hubo rastro de ninguno de los tres. Luego de ello se supo que el joven mortífago Draco Malfoy por alguna razón había traicionado a Lord Voldemort, a su causa e incluso a su familia.

Al terminar la guerra que dio como resultado el levantamiento de la luz, Malfoy hizo parte de las personas claves para ello, convirtiéndose así en una especie de reivindicado que no solo consiguió liberarse de Azkabán sino también iniciar un trato cordial con el trío dorado, a quienes había salvado.

Muchas veces le preguntaron sus razones para hacerlo pero siempre intentó restarle importancia al asunto pues una vez descubrió su motivación creyó que lo más prudente era mantenerla para sí mismo y sin embargo, luego se daría cuenta de que había fallado en el intento.

Llevaba bastante tiempo observándola y percatándose de lo que todo el mundo veía en ella. Era una chica inteligente, valiente, decidida y hermosa de una manera particular. Había empezado a pensar en ella todos los días y a juntar recortes de periódicos en los cuales ella era noticia. Sonaba patético, pero estaba empezando a entender la fascinación de todos por Hermione Granger y solo esperaba tener la oportunidad de acercársele.

Por ello pasaba horas y horas en la biblioteca, aun cuando a veces sus amigos lo pillaran "leyendo" algún libro al revés.

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo, por lo cual el Gran Comedor estaba atestado de gente y sin embargo, él solo podía verla a ella, que conversaba amenamente con sus amigas sobre quien sabe que cosas.

—¿Podrías ya dejar de ponerte en evidencia? Pareces un maldito adolescente. —Blaise hablaba tan alto que todos sus amigos voltearon a verlo al tiempo que Draco lo fulminó con la mirada— No has dejado de verla desde que entró.

—No sé de qué hablas. —claro que lo sabía, pero era mejor hacerse el desentendido.

—No te hagas el pendejo —el moreno sonrió mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura— todo el mundo en esta mesa y en Hogwarts sabe que te mueres por Granger ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo dices?

Draco no contestó.

¿Cómo estaba eso de que todo el mundo lo sabía? ¿Lo sabría ella? En realidad lo dudaba mucho pero sin duda lo que decía Blaise no era más que la verdad, entonces si ya lo había aceptado ¿Por qué no se lo decía? Ah sí, tal vez porque ella había sido precisamente el blanco de sus burlas y maldades por años. No tenía cara para decirle que le gustaba y mucho menos para confesarle que se había enamorado hasta la médula de ella.

—Se te va el tren Draco, además no es tan difícil, solo tienes que decirle algo como —el moreno adoptó una expresión teatral colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho— "Te amo Granger, no hay nadie como tú" o cualquier otra cursilería que se le parezca.

Draco lo fulminó una vez más antes de salir del Gran Comedor.

* * *

Hermione llevaba días esperando poder hablar con Draco Malfoy.

El rubio había contribuido enormemente a que la guerra tuviera un feliz término, habiéndolos liberado aquella vez en su mansión y ella en vez de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido a raíz de su acto heroico solo podía recordar las palabras del chico en su mente, indicándole que no se rindiera y luego su cálido tacto rescatándola de las garras de sus captores.

Aun con el dolor causado por la maldición de Bellatrix era perfectamente capaz de rememorar como el chico la había tomado suavemente entre sus brazos aun con la urgencia por huir de allí y luego la manera en que se había preocupado por ella cuando nadie más parecía verlo, sin embargo…

¿Significaría algo aquello?

No lo sabía con certeza, pero lo que si tenía claro era que ese instante había cambiado su percepción del chico, haciendo que notara detalles que antes habían pasado desapercibidos para ella, como lo sedoso de su cabello tipo _Head and Shoulders,_ que daba muchísimas ganas de acariciarlo o sus labios carnosos que cualquiera moriría por besar e incluso sus ojos de mercurio, capaces de traspasar el corazón con tan solo una mirada.

Luego de ello, lo observaba siempre a hurtadillas tratando de detallarlo aún más, y en su carrera por comprender el enorme misterio que sin duda era Draco Malfoy, se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia él habían empezado a transformarse.

No estaba enamorada ni mucho menos, pero estaba bien segura de que él ya no le era indiferente.

—Herms. —le susurró Ginny, llamando completamente su atención— Deberías decirle que te gusta.

—¿Qué? —Hermione se sonrojó violentamente volviendo la vista a la mesa— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No has parado de ver a Malfoy —la pelirroja parecía divertida— y me parece que ya es tiempo de que le digas que te gusta.

—¿Estás loca? —las mejillas de la castaña aun eran de un intenso rojo escarlata— no sé de dónde sacas que me gusta Malfoy.

Ginny sonrió. —Por favor Hermione, no puedes ser más evidente —prosiguió— lo buscas todo el tiempo con la mirada, te sonrojas cuando lo menciono, te quedas en la biblioteca más horas de las habituales cuando él está allí… ¿Continuo?

Y mientras Ginny enumeraba las razones por las cuales Hermione estaba "evidentemente embobada" con el rubio, la chica razonaba para sí misma. ¿Acaso era tan obvia? ¿Malfoy lo habría notado? Se moriría de vergüenza si así fuera, una cosa era aceptar para sí que el chico era todo un adonis que de vez en cuando hacía aparición en sus sueños y otra muy distinta que ella admitiera ante todo el mundo que él le gustaba.

Eso jamás lo haría.

No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que no fuera correspondida.

* * *

Draco estaba seguro de que se lo diría más temprano que tarde pues estaba siendo insostenible la situación, además si lo que Blaise decía era cierto, ya todos lo sabían y ella no tardaría en averiguarlo, lo cual sería aún más incómodo para él.

Prácticamente lo había decidido, la abordaría una vez estuvieran haciendo una de las habituales rondas de prefectos que nunca habían compartido, pero en la que confidencialmente esa noche se encontrarían.

Ya había acordado cambiar su turno con Theo que se había pasado toda la tarde sugiriéndole la mejor forma de declararse, ganándose más de una maldición _—_ ninguna imperdonable lamentablemente _—_ por parte del rubio que le repetía hasta el cansancio que no necesitaba de sus consejos.

¿Y si lo rechazaba? ¿Y si seguía resentida con él por el pasado?

Eso no lo sabría a menos que se arriesgara y esa noche era la oportunidad. No la desaprovecharía.

* * *

Hermione caminaba hacia el 5 piso donde empezaría la guardia de la noche junto a Theodore Nott. Hacía mucho frío por lo cual era inevitable que temblara, deseando más que nada en el mundo, poder estar en su cama calentita y leyendo un buen libro. Ojala la guerra le hubiera enseñado a ser menos responsable, sin embargo, eso no había sucedido así que lo mejor era darse prisa.

Una vez llegó al lugar acordado pudo percatarse de que su compañero no llegaba aún, lo cual la molestó un poco, dado que amaba la puntualidad. No obstante decidió sentarse en el saliente de una ventana y mientras lo esperaba, contempló la noche que se alzaba fuera del castillo.

La vista era hermosa.

La luna solitaria alumbraba refulgente en el horizonte sin más compañía que la de la propia oscuridad. Desde allí podía verla reflejada a lo lejos en el lago negro, que lucía aún más tétrico en la noche. Todo estaba demasiado quieto, demasiado tranquilo, demasiado disfrutable, hasta que unos pasos acercándose la hicieron volverse, encontrándose con un par de ojos grises que la miraban fijamente.

Eran aún más hermosos que la misma luna y Hermione parecía hipnotizada hasta el punto que no pudo emitir sonido alguno.

—Theo me pidió que lo reemplazara —se apresuró a explicar el rubio, demostrando estar algo incómodo— creo que tuvo algo importante que hacer.

Hermione reaccionó entonces y levantándose de su lugar se incorporó al lado del rubio con la misma incomodidad. —Vamos entonces.

Por cierta cantidad de minutos caminaron en silencio, sintiendo a su alrededor como las emociones ululaban igual que las lechuzas. Los pensamientos de ambos chicos rebotaban en su cabeza tratando de volverlos locos mientras una voz en su interior les hablaba a ambos, retándolos.

— _Eres un cobarde Draco Malfoy ¿Cómo es que no puedes decirle algo tan sencillo?_

— _Hermione ¡Por favor! ¿No querías hablarle? Esta es la oportunidad que estabas esperando, no te estas comportando para nada Gryffindor._

— _¿Para qué diablos ensayaste tanto frente al espejo? Blaise tiene razón, ¡Eres patético!_

— _Heroína de guerra ¡Si cómo no! Enfrentarías a Voldemort tu sola antes que ser capaz de enfrentar a tus sentimientos._

— _Si no es hoy no es nunca ¿Qué esperas?_

— _¡Lánzate por una vez en la vida Hermione!_

— _¡Vamos, tu puedes Draco! A la 1, a las 2, a las…_

—Malfoy.

—Granger.

Dijeron ambos al tiempo mientras automáticamente se detenían en un pasillo aparentemente solitario.

—Continúa por favor. _—_ Agregó ella, sintiendo como sus manos empezaban a ponerse frías.

El rubio hizo acopio de todo el valor que pudo reunir y empezó _—_ Yo… lo que sucede es que… tú… es que necesito decirte… lo que quiero decir es que… _—_ Sin embargo, no consiguió decir una sola frase medianamente coherente.

—Yo. Tú. _—_ Repitió la castaña levantando una ceja con fingida valentía, pues se encontraba aún más nerviosa que él.

El rubio emitió un sonoro suspiro antes de continuar, era ridículo que se sintiera de esta manera ¡Él era Draco Malfoy!... En fin _—_ Sé que no he sido una persona muy agradable estos últimos 7 años pero el caso es que yo… tú… _—_ Se rascó la cabeza _—_ ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

Entonces Hermione se relajó, dándose cuenta de que el sentimiento era mutuo y de que no había nada que temer. Ella había estado pensando en las palabras de Ginny y había decidido que estaba en lo cierto, así que había tomado la determinación de hablar con Malfoy pues ella era una mujer autónoma, capaz de tomar las riendas de su vida, pero primero tantearía el terreno.

Y ahora lo sabía, ambos sentían lo mismo.

Entonces, reuniendo todo el valor Gryffindoriano que la acompañaba en ese momento se acercó al rubio y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para luego besarlo suave pero profundamente ante su expresión de sorpresa.

—Lo sé. _—_ le dijo una vez se separaron, aun deteniendo el rostro del chico.

—Entonces tu…

—Yo. Tú. _—_ Hermione sonrió _—_ Creo que sí. _—_ Draco suspiró aliviado y sonrió antes de tomar la iniciativa de besarla.

—Tu cabello huele a frambuesa. _—_ le detuvo un momento para aspirar el aroma _—_ Amo las frambuesas.

—El tuyo huele a _head and shoulders—_ le dijo acariciándolo para comprobar que era tan suave como se veía _._

—¿Head and qué? _—_ repitió contrariado.

—Manzana verde _—_ agregó sonriendo _—_ No es mi favorita, pero puedo acostumbrarme.

Ambos sonrieron, juntando sus labios una última vez antes de continuar caminando de la mano por los pasillos oscuros del castillo en busca de infractores.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí está mi participación, espero que les guste. Comentarios, sugerencias, apreciaciones… :):)

Gizz.


End file.
